


Directional Transformation

by Branch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-08
Updated: 2008-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy really likes Ed’s metal hand. Shameless Porn, continuity free</p>
            </blockquote>





	Directional Transformation

"You know," Ed said, thoughtfully, "I bet I could blackmail you with this."

Roy shifted against the bed as Ed’s metal fingers pressed deep into him. "But then we’d have to stop." He laughed, husky. "And you don’t want that any more than I do, right?" He moaned low in his throat as steel opened him up again, hard and cool, and he pushed his hips up and back.

"Oh, so you don’t enjoy it enough to keep doing it anyway?" Ed asked, elaborately innocent, and twisted his fingers deep in Roy’s ass.

"Ahh!" Roy pressed his forehead against the smooth sheets, panting with the rush of heat. "I would regret stopping a very great deal," he murmured, spreading his legs wider.

It was the truth. There was nothing quite as electrifying as the feeling of Ed’s steel fingers pushing into him, fucking him, sleek and hard and nothing like any other touch he’d ever felt.

"Hmmm. Well, that’s nice to hear anyway." Ed’s tone was edging back toward the thoughtful again and his other hand was wandering over the curve of Roy’s ass, stroking behind his balls. Roy grinned, wryly. He’d probably taught Ed how to tease and provoke a little too well for his own good. He answered silkily, breath hitching as Ed’s fingers shifted inside him.

"I should–nnnn–hope so…"

There was a small _pat_ of sound and Roy’s eyes widened as a ferocious tingle rushed down Ed’s fingers and into him, and those fingers shifted.

"Ed!" Roy clutched the bed, panting, as the touch inside him turned smoother, longer, bigger.

Much bigger.

"_Ed_…" Roy groaned, sprawled limply over the sheets, unable to focus on anything but the feeling of Ed’s hand in his ass–only not quite a hand anymore.

"So?" There was a wicked laugh in Ed’s voice. "What do you think about stopping now?" He drew back the slick, hard shaft and thrust it back into Roy and Roy moaned helplessly. It felt incredible.

"Please don’t stop," he managed, rather hoarse.

"Mm, I won’t then." Ed’s weight shifted on the bed as he settled behind Roy, and Roy breathed a faint sigh of relief that Ed wasn’t going to tease him with this.

Instead Ed fucked him, slow and hard and steady, and Roy lost his breath on a moan with every stroke. The hardness of steel inside him, absolutely unyielding, had always been a strange kind of touchstone–a sort of integrity in bed if nowhere else. Now what he could only think of as a steel cock was filling him, stretching him, working his ass until he was gasping.

And then Ed leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Maybe we should do this in your office sometime. Over your desk. Would you still not want me to stop?"

Roy’s imagination filled in the picture handily–his staff turning to look at the door as his moans echoed through it. Maybe even coming to check what was going on and seeing him lying over his desk with his uniform disarrayed and Ed’s steel pumping deep into his ass. A rough, breathless sound tore out of his throat as pleasure spiked through him and his body wrung itself out around the hard metal inside him.

It took him a while to catch his breath, especially since Ed left his hand inside Roy. When he did, he turned his head to trade a dry look for Ed’s triumphant smirk. "You’ve gotten much too observant."

Ed snorted. "Not like that was a hard one." He leaned into Roy, pressing his mouth to the curve of Roy’s shoulder. "You spend so much time in control. Making sure things work out." He released the transmutation and the jolt of receding energy made Roy gasp. "I know _I_ get tired of doing that, anyway."

Roy smiled lazily and turned, gather Ed closer. "Once I’m recovered from your experiment we’ll have to see what I can do about that, then."

Ed suffered himself to be held. "Still think you’re weird."

"No weirder than someone with a taste for, say, being tied down until he can’t move," Roy murmured.

Ed turned very red.

Roy buried a grin in Ed’s hair, fingers stroking through it. "As soon as I’m recovered a bit," he promised.

**End **


End file.
